professor layton and the diabolical law
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix layton must solve the mystery of BS LAW CAN HE DO IT?
PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE DIABOXICAL LAW

BY BARRYLAWN

one day preferred layton was in his office sipping tea

"you know my boy" said layton "our adventure wit mister write erlier makes me tink i shud check the law" because he had just finish exciting adventure wit phenix write where don paulo stole his hat but phonix got it back

"ok professor" luke grab the newspaper and show layton the news

"lets see" said layton

no murder

no stealing

no drinking tea

no raep

no-

"wait WAT" shout layton and he read it again

no murder

no stealing

 _ **NO DRINKING TEA**_

"WAT THE FUCK WEN DID DAT ADD" shout layton

BANG BANG BANG

"OPEN UP DIS IS THE POLICE!" shouted the door

"no" said layton and then THE DOOR BUSTY OPEN!

"aright layton hat hav you don now" shout chelmey

"insecter" said layton hiding tea behind his back "i assure yu ive done nothing illegal"

"hmmmmm." grunt chelmy "your suspishus layton" he turn and left

"few that was close" said luke

"indeed my boy" said layton finish his tea

"AHA!" shout chelmy jumping back in "GOTCHA MR LAYTON!"

"AAAAAAAH" scream layton and he ran to widow

"HAR HAR HAR" laugh clammy "go on jump"

layton open widow and look down

"shit"

"now com quitely vile criminal" said clemmy

"PROFESSOR LAST GO!" shout luke and he push layton adn they both fall out of da window on the tird floor of grassenhall university

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" yell layton

and then layton and luke

LANDED ON PAOLOS FLYING MACHINE

"ouch" said layton "wats dis doing here"

they got off the machine and walk out of ally

"ok now what shud we do luke" said layton

"dis reminds me of a puzzle"

"lets hear it"

DOORS BREAK DOWN

"THERE HE IS!" shout chelms

"oh fuck right" said layton "LATER LUKE LETS RUN!"

they ran and luke drop his puzzle

"wat dis" said chelmy pick it up "hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ZVARRI i solve it"

he was right and got 10 picarats

"now den uh who turn out lights" said chelmy walking in darkness of night

IN FOREST

layton and luke wer roasting marshmellows over campfire

"you no luke" said layton "this reminds me of a puzzle"

PUZZLE

"your being chase by inspector chimney. how you kill him"

"I GOT IT" shout luke "you kill him with FIRE" and he threw de marshmall in the fier

"exelent job my boy" said layton "now we shall escape the rool of law in the morning"

and they went to sleep

beep

"this is agent 2051 de threat has been locate sleeping with dat other guy. i shall eliminate dem wenever probably"

"ok"

beep

IN MORNING

layton woke up and luke gone

"LUKE" shout layton

"hi" said luke "lets go to city to solve mystery"

"ok" sadi layton

they went into city

"hey professor" said stachenscarfen

"hi scarf" said layton

"want to know about hint coins"

"sure"

"ok examine that barrel"

layton examine the barrel and found a hint coin BUT THAT WASNT ALL because in there was A NOTE!

the note said

"i added a fake rule to law keklollmao" end quote

"(!) struk layton

"wat dos it meen" said luke using the hint coin

"WAT FUCK NO LUKE DONT WASTE THAT"

"sorry"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO i was gonna tell you anyway!"

"wait professor look!" luke point at hint "the culprit is in police force"

"WOAH" shout layton "LETS GO LUKE!"

they ran to scotland yard

"im sorry we only allow people whove solved 5 puzzles in h-"

"fuck off m8" shout layton shoving policeman aside

"INSPECTION!" shout door and then THE DOOR BUSTY OPEN

and a tall guy with a moustache and monocle walk in

"yes?" said inspector "wat can i do for you"

"i was wondering about this new law" said man

"wat law"

"de one dat forbids tea"

"ah dat it was added few days ago"

"but i love my tea"

"yeh i no we all do so just keep quiet abot it de statute of limitations is only 1 day"

"oh then why am i wearing this" said layton taking off his moustache and monocle

chelmey stare blankly at him

and then luke came out of pants and layton step down to normal size

CHELMY STOOD UP

"LAYTON IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!"

WHIIIIISTLE!

and then 2000 POLICEMEN CAME IN

"SURRENDER" shout police

"WAT BUT STATUE OF LIMITS IS OUT"

"no statue of limit is 24 hours you commit crime 23 hors ago HA HA HA get fukt"

"alright sir plese cooper-"

"FORGET DAT JUST ARREST" shout chemney

"but sir"

"ARREST"

"we hav to follo-"

"ARREST"

"no"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scream chilmey "TIMES UP!"

"FUCK" shout policeman

"now dat were all here" said layton step in middle of room "the truth is... dis tee law is FAKE"

"WAAAAAAAAT" shout chelmy and 1999 policemen

"and the only one who could be behind this act..." layton turn and POINT "IS YOU RANDOM POLICEMAN!"

"WATF" shout police

"yes! yu wer the only one patrolling area where i DICOVER THIS NOTE" layton show note

"AAAAAAAAAAH" scream policeman "FINE I DID IT! I DID IT BECAUSE I DONT LIKE TEA!"

policeman was under arrest for 100 years and the law of no tea allowed was banned

"another puzzle solved" said layton

THE END


End file.
